<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supergirl fears nothing by ParagonHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318220">Supergirl fears nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonHope/pseuds/ParagonHope'>ParagonHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Happy Halloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonHope/pseuds/ParagonHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lena go to haunted house. Sounds fun right? One problem though, Kara blew out her powers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supergirl fears nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Kara are you ready?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Almost," Kara couldn't help but groan a little bit. "Whose idea was it to go to a haunted house?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yours remember?" Lena raising her eyebrow. "As I recall 'Supergirl fears nothing!'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara put her face in her hands wishing she never said those words two weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kara, darling, what's wrong? You were so excited for this weeks ago. What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm just a little nervous that's all." It was partly the truth. The whole truth was that Kara blew out her powers two days ago in her fight against Black Adam and she didn't want Lena to worry. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, Kara's sure that Lena's not gonna be upset. Nope. Not in the slightest bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Supergirl nervous? That's first." Lena said as she grabbed the keys to their car. "C'mon everyone else is already there waiting for us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they arrived they noticed that no one else was there at all. No Alex, Kelly, Nia, Brainy or J'onn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's everyone? I thought you said that they were already here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably around some corner waiting to scare you." Lena teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it's not gonna work because I can just see where they are." Kara lowered her glasses and pretended to look for their friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well? Where are they?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not telling you." Smug smile on Kara's face even though she also can't tell where their friends are but Lena doesn't know that and she never will. "Let's go in without them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Eyebrow raised at Kara. "You're not scared anymore?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never said I was scared! I said I was nervous." A pout formed on her face as Kara is never scared. Not now, not ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scared, nervous it's all the same to me." Kissing the pout off Kara's face. "C'mon let's go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This haunted house was said to be the scariest in National City. Everyone who went in usually told everyone else that you'll be scared for your life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kara was told about it she merely laughed at the idea of being scared to death. I mean come on she's Supergirl! What does she have to be afraid of? Some stranger hiding in a corner waiting to jump out and scare her? Ha! She could just see them. There's no way she could actually be scared though she would act scared for the sake of the workers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now present Kara wishes that past Kara wasn't such an idiot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let's beg Lena to go to a haunted house. That'll be such a good idea! Good job past Kara! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was unbearably dark inside which usually wouldn't be a problem for Kara but the lack of powers made her struggle internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came across what appeared to be the first jump scare as a white tarp hanged in the middle of the hallway. No doubt for someone to jump out from behind it but as they inched closer and closer no one jumped out. Kara taking a deep sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you weren't scared?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- I wasn't….. I was scared for you. I didn't want you to run off in fear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena only glared at Kara in response. There's something she's not telling her. She'll find out by the end of the night. "Hmmhmm, sure dear, keep telling yourself that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can and I–" That was when the first jump scare happened as someone with a burnt Michael Myers mask bursted through the wall next to Kara, holding a knife up high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was startled no doubt but that was it. It was a good scare in her eyes. Kara on the other hand fell on her ass in fear and quickly backed up to the other wall. "Oh my God why!" Lena couldn't help but laugh at Kara as Michael Myers was taunting her. "Stop laughing! That really scared me!" She said as she got up in huff and grabbed Lena's hand and started walking away from The Shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly after that they approached a hallway (with walls that were partially destroyed) that was narrow enough for only one person to go at a time. Lena, the brave soul, went ahead first and thankfully nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara felt more confident as it was her turn. She had no reason to be scared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing happened to Lena so nothing will happen to me for sure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. As she approached the end two pair of hands shot out and grabbed onto Kara's arms and legs. Kara cried out in fear as she couldn't escape from the grasps. "Lena! LENA! Help me please!! I can't escape!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was in no rush in helping Kara as she pulled out her phone and took many pictures of Kara being deathly afraid while laughing at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lena please stop taking pictures and help me!!" Kara cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay darling." Lena reached and grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her away from her tormentors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No showing those pictures to anyone." That was all Kara to say as she immediately took Lena's hand in hers to give herself some comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Kara's heartbeat calmed down from the last scare Leatherface dropped down from the ceiling in front of them and Kara couldn't handle it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed in terror as she held onto Lena's hand as she ran through the rest of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kara! Slow down!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No Lena! I'm not staying inside this living hell any longer!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to the exit in record time and Kara immediately hugged Lena as if she wasn't going to see her ever again. "Lena I should've told you this sooner but I blew out my powers two days ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner please don't be mad at me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that's what Kara was hiding. Normally Lena would be upset at Kara for not telling her something so important but she saw how scared Kara was earlier so she decided to let it slide this time. "Kara darling it's okay I'm not angry." She said as she comforted the super, peppering her cheek with kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not mad?" She looked with puppy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No dear. How could I be mad at you?" That made Kara smile brightly. "I'm just a little disappointed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well…. you didn't let Brainy have his chance at scaring you." Lena grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're wondering why Kara fought Black Adam, I've been playing Injustice 2 recently so yeah.</p>
<p>Alex was Michael Myers, Nia and Kelly were the ones who grabbed Kara and J'onn shapeshifted into Leatherface.</p>
<p>Happy Halloween!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>